


I Won't Let You Turn Our Last Night Into This

by Red Eyes Black Scythe (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, Lesbian Vampires, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Red%20Eyes%20Black%20Scythe
Summary: Soulmate AU in which soulmates feel each other's pain and carry each other's scars.Cho inadvertently helps Raman find out who her soulmate is... by kicking Carmilla's ass.
Relationships: Carmilla/Raman (Castlevania)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I Won't Let You Turn Our Last Night Into This

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same AU as my other fic, "For You, My Lungs Were Pulled Asunder".
> 
> Fic title is a lyric from "Battle Cries" by The Amazing Devil.

~ I Won't Let You Turn Our Last Night Into This ~

Raman felt a sudden sharp pain in her shoulder and elbow, before she even noticed the fight going on at the other side of the room. She knew it must be her soulmate's pain, since it surely wasn't her own, but knowing that and seeing the corresponding injury being enacted upon her destined partner were two very different things.

Nothing could have prepared her for the absolute panic that flooded her as the crowd parted to give the combatants space, and she caught sight of what was going on. Cho had Carmilla on the ground, her arm twisted behind her back in a way that perfectly corresponded to the pain Raman felt.

Carmilla struggled, but could not free herself.

One of the Forgemasters turned to Dracula and began, "Shouldn't you-"

"Let them fight," Dracula cut him off.

He sounded bored, but he cut a sharp glance toward Raman as he said it. Both Forgemasters followed the line of his gaze - one of them subtly, the other not so much - and, apparently coming to the same conclusion as their lord, dropped any protest or intention to intervene.

They were leaving it up to her - _the soulmate_ \- to resolve.

And, as much as she ached for Carmilla - physically and otherwise - Raman considered not doing anything. Not letting her soulmate find out.

The decision was made for her as the fight took a turn for the worst. Cho twisted Carmilla's arm harder. There was an audible crack. Carmilla screamed.

All thoughts of leaving her to suffer fled Raman's mind. She stepped forward to confront Cho.

"Let her go," she said.

At this point, Carmilla had stopped fighting and lay limply beneath her opponent. A dry sob escaped her as Cho twisted her broken arm further.

Raman had no idea what her own expression must look like, but she was certain that the pain she felt showed on her face, and that everyone else in the room - except Carmilla, who was not looking at her - must realize what it meant.

Cho looked up at her with a knowing smirk, and the calculating gleam in her eyes told Raman that she was seriously considering taking her on as well. Fighting a pair of soulmates together would actually be easier than taking either of them on alone, after all.

She only retreated when several of the other generals stepped in to back Raman up. In one last spiteful act, Cho dropped Carmilla's broken arm carelessly to the floor, before darting away.

Carmilla let out a sharp whine as she cradled the injured limb to her chest.

The pain faded somewhat, but it still ached so badly that Raman had trouble moving her own arm as she knelt and gathered her soulmate into a comforting embrace.

 _It's not **your** pain_, she reminded herself as Carmilla snuggled against her, still whining softly.

Raman stood and carried her soulmate out of the War Hall. No one else needed to see what would come next.

* * *

After setting the bones in her arm and applying a splint, Raman allowed Carmilla to feed from her, as the blood would help her heal quicker, even if it was taken secondhand from another vampire. Then Carmilla slept, with her soulmate curled protectively around her.

After she woke, fully healed and refreshed, Carmilla said, "So, you're my soulmate, then."

It wasn't phrased as a question.

"I didn't think you'd noticed."

"Well, I _was_ in a lot of pain at the time, but you were _really_ obvious about it."

Raman only sighed in response.

"What were you and Cho fighting about, anyway?"

"We were not _fighting_ ; she attacked me."

"Just... out of the blue? Or was there a reason?"

"She tried to touch my ears. She didn't even _ask_ first. I told her to fuck off, and she attacked me. That's all there was to it."

Raman considered asking if there was something wrong with Carmilla's ears, but thought better of it and chose to nuzzle the back of her soulmate's neck instead. There would be no more words spoken between them that night.

~end~


End file.
